lifeforgefandomcom-20200214-history
LifeForge Wiki
'''Welcome to the''' '''In the world of Life Forge you undertake an endless adventure. You can become a great and powerful hero, renowned throughout the plains for your marvelous deeds, slaying monsters and collecting loo. Else, you can become a rogue bandit, feared by other players''' jew''' you murderous criminals. Gas him, they said If you don't think the spotlight is for you, there's always the option to live in peace, gathering and craft in items for other players. In Life Forge, you write your own story of the ascent to greatness. ''' '''This game features a thriving player-based economy in which everything you eat, shoot and slash has been harvested, cultivated and refined by a player from the ground up. Every action you make has an impact on your, or someone else's, progress in the game. Harvest materials, craft items, or slay monsters. Everything you do contributes to your character's progression, and rewards you for your efforts with resources to use later on.''' '''Most legendary guilds and players will also be esteemed with titles and houses, so there is always something in which to invest your ambitions.''' '''Game is still in ALPHA STATE.''' '''''''''Current Version: Alpha v1.10.277''' '''Class Selection''' '''''These are the initial four classes to choose from and their possible advancements, as well as their in-game description:''''' * [[Page|'''Page''']] - '''Basic class centered around melee combat and defense. Class advancement options at level 25 are Blademaster, Knight and Guardian.''' ** [[Blademaster]] - A high damage melee class, ideal for rushing in to battle and dishing out fast damage. ** [[Knight]] - A stoic tank capable of damage somewhat in between that of a Blademaster and a Guardian, while also maintaining a decent defense. This class is considerably durable, but still very capable with a sword in hand. ** [[Guardian]] - The esteemed 'tank' of the Page class. This class is capable of soaking up huge amounts of damage, and is a key component of any party. * [[Magi|'''Magi''']] - '''Basic class centered around utilizing skills to deal damage and providing crowd control. Skill level is highly influential to your damage/healing output. Class advancement options at level 25 are Wizard, Necromancer and Cleric.''' ** [[Wizard]] - Wizards focus on using damage dealing magics to defeat their enemies. ** [[Necromancer]] - Necromancers delve into dark magics and power. They concentrate on using a balance of tanky and damage dealing items and spells. ** [[Cleric]] - Clerics are an extremely powerful healing class with access to area of effect heal spells, along with concentrated single-target heals. No class can come close to the potency of the Cleric's healing power. * [[Hunter|'''Hunter''']] - '''Basic class centered around using agility based weapons as they can choose either a bow or melee weapon. Class advancement options at level 25 are Shade, Ranger and Warden.''' ** [[Shade]] - A stealthy "assassin" class, capable of burst damage. They rely on stealth to deal their burst stealth hits and is heavily focused on single target. ** [[Ranger]] - A ranged DPS class capable of sustained damage from a distance. Rangers are renowned for their ability to hold their own, making them a great solo class. ** [[Warden]] - A universal class which uses animal transforms to benefit from their stances due to bonus stats, but they are mainly the best sub class for Hunter to become a tank. * [[Bard|'''Bard''']] - '''Basic class centered around ranged support and area of effect abilities. Class advancement options at level 25 are Muse, Jester and Minstrel''' ** [[Muse]] - A mixed class that uses transformations to adapt to their build/situation at hand. Adds a good deal of versatility and survivability to the class. ** [[Jester]] - A offensively oriented class that can navigate the battlefield more efficiently with the use of blind, blink and stealth. ** [[Minstrel]] - A very support focused class, capable of buffing nearbly players with its many buffs. The base bard kit making it quite capable of still holding its own in battle. '''Please keep in mind that the game is actually in Alpha state, which means that anything that you will read here is subject to change or may have already changed in-game.''' '''If you happen to see any incorrect information on the wiki, leave a comment or change it by yourself.''' Quick Links * [http://lifeforge.wikia.com/wiki/Weapons Weapons] * [http://lifeforge.wikia.com/wiki/Armor Armor] * [http://lifeforge.wikia.com/wiki/Rings Rings] * [http://lifeforge.wikia.com/wiki/Capes Capes] * [http://lifeforge.wikia.com/wiki/Charms Charms] * [http://lifeforge.wikia.com/wiki/Topaz Topaz] * [http://lifeforge.wikia.com/wiki/Mounts Mounts] * [http://lifeforge.wikia.com/wiki/Cosmetics Cosmetics] * [[:Category:Monsters|Monsters]] * [[:Category:Boss|Bosses]] * [[:Category:Locations|Locations]] * [http://lifeforge.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Maps Maps] * [[:Category:Spells|Spells]] * [[Crafting Material]]s * [[:Category:Droppable|Droppable Items]] * [http://lifeforge.wikia.com/wiki/Consumeables Consumables] * [[Classes]] * [[Stats]] * [[Keybinds and Simple Game Mechanics|Keybinds]] * [[Enhancements]] '''''Special Event:''''' * [[Events]] To be worked on: * Quests * Monsters & Drop tables * Crafted gear(xp, materials, etc) * All equipment, in general Latest Activity